A Revolution Without Gunfire
by LusayLu182
Summary: Cheesy sounding title, I know. It had been six months since James last saw her. He was beginning to wonder why his missed her so much. James/Sarah. For all the ships that never sailed, if you know what I mean.


**Lusay: Oh my gosh! If this awesome PBS series wasn't a part of your childhood, then you had no childhood in my opinion. I was so happy when I found out it was here, but I do wish there were more stories. Anyway, I will contribute my two-cent worth, dedicated to the one ship that we wished had sailed, James/Sarah. **

_A Revolution Without Gunfire_  
>Chapter one: His Sarah<p>

James Hiller wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but he missed her. It was true he fought with Sarah Phillips more than anything, but he almost longed for the familiar arguments, the way she always outsmarted him and made him feel like an idiot.

How long had it been since he'd last seen her? Nearly six months? And he hadn't even said goodbye. Of course, he had brought that upon himself. He had been too angry with the fact that Sarah was leaving that he hadn't realized he might never see his pretty red-haired friend again.

He could still remember the day she left, as if it had happened hours ago.

_"Well, this is it," Moses said, setting down her bag._

_James glanced at the British flag the ship was bearing and frowned. After years of writing together, being in the most dangerous situations, surviving the closest calls, she was just packing up and leaving. He mentally cursed as he crossed his arms, his frown turning into a terrible scowl. _If she is still so loyal to her precious England, _he thought in_ _disgust_,then she should never have left in the first place. What was the point in her coming to America anyway? Just to get me- er- Henri attached to her?

_James glanced at the little French boy, who was staring at Sarah with watering eyes. When was the last time he had seen Henri cry? That was something he could not remember._

_He then looked at Sarah. She stood a few feet off, clutching her bag as she stared at the ship, the wind blowing through her hair._

_"It is, isn't it?" She asked softly in response to Moses. "It seems as though only a fortnight ago I was on board the Dartmouth, with a rather frightful welcoming to America. And meeting James of course. That was simply delightful." Sarah turned and glanced at him with a smile._

_James didn't return it._

_"We will miss you Sarah," Moses said. He coughed, almost as of he were trying to hide his emotion._

_The girl suddenly burst into tears and ran towards him, embracing him tightly. "And I'll miss you all terribly."_

_Moses returned the hug, patting the back of her head. "You will always find a home here in Philadelphia. Never forget that."_

_Sarah nodded and turned to Henri, who buried his head in her skirts. "Don't leave, Sarah!" He cried in his thick French accent. "Or take me with you! I'm strong, I could keep you safe."_

_"I'm sorry, Henri," she murmured, kissing him on the top of his head. "But you need to stay here with Moses and James."_

_The boy rubbed his eyes. "You'll write me, won't you? I can read fine now."_

_"I'll write every day," she promised. "But it takes a long time for letters to arrive here from England." She took a step toward James, but he turned around. "James..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing what to say._

_"You should go, Miss Phillips of London, England," he said bitterly, a large lump of sarcasm in his words. "You wouldn't want to miss your ship."_

_"James, please don't act this way," Sarah pleaded. He could hear the tears in her voice; it was almost enough to make him feel sorry. _

_Almost._

Of course, he felt terrible about it, six months after the incident. To think he had made Sarah, strong-willed, high and mighty Sarah, cry. Henri held it against him as well. Every time the boy received a letter from her, he would keep it far away from James. "You weren't so concerned about her when she left," he would say smartly.

James stopped short, his face only two inches away from the tree he had nearly run into. "Who put that there?" He asked in a daze, as he awkwardly stumbled around it.

Moses looked at him with a curious smirk. "I believe it's been there much longer than you've been alive," he noted.

James huffed. "Why didn't you tell me I was about to crash into it, Moses?" He accused.

The taller, African American chuckled. "Believe me, I tried," he insisted. "You seam to have a lot on your mind. Care to talk about it?"

What was James suppose to say? That he couldn't live a single hour without thinking of the beautiful Sarah Phillips? That he compared everything to her? A warm fire at times looked just like her long hair, the sky seamed to be the same shade of the blue in her dress, that none of the girls he used to take interest in were like her, Mary Clark's eyes could never outshine hers and Elizabeth Martin's smile didn't knot his stomach the way hers did. How could James tell Moses that even the revolution seamed darker and not as interesting without his rival journalist. Could he say that he felt less motivated to write without the friendly competition with his Sarah?

Wait. _His_ Sarah? Where had that come from? Sarah was only a friend, and that was all! James mentally kicked himself. If he could think it, who was to say the nasty three letter pronoun wouldn't sneak into his speech? No, he couldn't tell Moses. His long legs moved swifter as they approached the print shop. He just needed to get to work, to leave town, to report something exciting. Something that would get his mind off...Sarah. He was going mad.

"James," Moses laughed. "Slow down! It was only a question."

The young man grabbed at the door handle eagerly, jolting the door open. "I am only concerned about the rising prices," he lied. "People aren't so happy, and neither am I! How are we suppose to print anything when we can't afford-"

They saw it at the same time. The bag on the floor, right by James' feet, it looked so familiar.

Moses stared at it. "Why-"

"it looks just like...her's," James finished, unable to utter her name. He hadn't for so long now, at least not out loud. His breath seamed caught in his chest, unable to escape. "What...what is it doing here?" He whispered.

Moses looked up and gasped. "Sarah?"

_Don't be foolish, Moses,_ James thought. _She chose England over-_

"Moses!"

The familiar voice felt like a smack in the face. He spun around and watched with his jaw on the floor as Sarah rushed into Moses' arms, smiling and speaking so quickly her words tumbled out at the same time. "I'msogladI'mbackohMosesI'vemissedyouallsoterriblyIhadtocomebackImusttellyoeverything!"

Moses laughed as he embraced her. "I'm glad you're back too. We thought we never see you again."

Sarah was beaming, obviously over-joyed at seeing them again. James couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, all rosy and bubbling. Then she turned to him and smiled even more. He tried to frown, but his mouth wasn't cooperating very well. Sarah giggled. "Oh James! I'm so happy even you couldn't ruin it!"

Before he could make any smart replies she was hugging him tightly. James knew his face was red, there was no denying it. He could feel the heat on his ears and his neck. Curse his pale skin! He couldn't hide anything! There was also an incredibly stupid smile on his face and it wasn't leaving. "I-uh..." He stammered, unable to hear much over his thumping heart. His arms tentatively wrapped around her small frame as he accepted the embrace, the well known scent of her hair filling his nose. He had missed this scent, it smelled like the lilacs she had insisted on planting in front of the Gazette two years before. And slightly like sea water.

He chuckled at the new twist and pulled away before anything grew uncomfortable. "My, Sarah. You weren't lying when you said you missed us. You haven't even thought of taking a bath yet."

Sarah pushed him roughly, glaring at him. "James Hiller! You are as terrible as you were when I left!" _Ah, there is the usual fiery spark in her eyes._

James grinned triumphantly. "Well of course. I haven't had you to bug me."

Sarah frowned at him, giving him a dignified look. "And I have every intention of finally turning you into a gentleman."

James laughed and bowed dramatically. "With all due respect milady, it may be more difficult than it appears." He picked up her bag and headed towards the stairs. "But just to make you feel better, I'll take this to your room."

Sarah planted her hands in her hips. "That's a start."

**Lusay: So there you have it. I really hope the fandom becomes more popular even though the show is old, because seriously guys this was an awesome show. If you read this, please review! And hey! Don't hesitate to write your own fanfic, even if it's for a not-so-popular fandom. And most importantly, have fun!**


End file.
